1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a key switch of a keyboard device, and more particularly to a key switch of a keyboard device for a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional structure of a key switch is of hole structure which is skilled in the art. However, such structure of a key switch creates relatively large friction force which is not glad to be seen by user. In addition, hole-structure restricts the decrease of height of the whole keyboard device. To resolve such problems caused by the conventional key switch, people apply themselves to develop new structures of key switch.
Forficiform structure is one of the new types of the keyboard device developed by people to resolve problems stated above, such as China Patent No. 99208030.4 and China Patent No. 97221445.3 etc. However, such forficiform structure is relatively complex in structure and is not suitable for mass production. Thus, new design is highly desired to be developed to resolve the problems stressed above.